


Living in This World: 2020

by LovingStranger_13



Series: Wammys House: Living in This World [2]
Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: COVID-19, Domestic, Los Angeles, Modern world, Multi, New York City, Winchester - Freeform, wammys house
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 2020年的华米家，现在进行时ing
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: Wammys House: Living in This World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852732
Kudos: 2





	1. 01-02·2020

* * *

01/02/2020

link: [Bizarrely decorated home owned by Dr. Phil trust hits the market](https://www.latimes.com/business/real-estate/story/2020-01-02/guns-bears-and-bizarre-designs-dr-phils-strange-beverly-hills-home-comes-to-market)

比弗利山庄又有房要卖。房子是Dr. Phil的儿子在住。看壁炉旁这幅MELLO THERE，有没有可能和我们的Mello有关呢？认识知名主持人的儿子似乎很符合我们社交花嘛

* * *

01/23/2020

#CoronaVirus

英国也开始出现新冠了，但估计当地的口罩也买不到了（全被国人抢走寄回大陆）。华米的医务室里倒是还有口罩剩下，但 Roger 和 Wammy 还是托人又买了些回来。万一以后有天全面爆发呢...... 孩子大人的，连佣人加教授，物资短缺可就麻烦了。

* * *

01/31/2020

#Brexit

脱了，可算真的脱了。

* * *

02/01/2020

#Happy 30th Birthday to Dearest Matt

就像 Mello 的一样，Matt 的三十岁生日派对也是由对方张罗庆祝的。几个月前还嚣张恶搞的黑客先生这次倒也被狠狠报复了回来，不过他并不在乎就是。 

Matt 的派对没来那么多人，几乎都是他和 Mello 的共同朋友，他的好些朋友都是在网络上认识的，彼此并不知根知底。“因为我们爱的是彼此的灵魂，”Matt 这么说，“你的朋友却只爱你的皮囊。” Mello 因为被夸赞了外貌而哈哈大笑。

“那你呢，你爱我什么？” 他问。

“我爱你是我的。”

Matt 回答，接着脑袋收到一个枪孔的威胁。鬼才是你的，Mello 说，拉开保险，Matt 赶忙告饶说不是不是。

Near 和 Linda 的礼物和祝福都在当天准时地送到，前者送了套Oculus最新款的VR，后者是一幅手绘的画像。这次的派对 L 还是没能来——因为一起杀人案而去了阿根廷。BB 倒是来了，他送了一瓶好酒，然后一个人都喝了。其实不止那瓶，他喝了太多，Matt 和 Mello 不用猜也知道是因为他和 L 的冷战愈演愈烈了。

等把所有人送走已经是下半夜三点以后，他们累趴地瘫在沙发上，屋子里满地狼藉因为他们今天遣散了佣人所以没人打扫。他们也不准备打扫，他们准备留给早上，多请几个钟点工。

“生日快乐，Mail。” Mello 闭着眼睛说，然后滚了几个滚，和 Matt 抱在一起。

“我全天都只是在等这一句。” Matt 抱住 Mello，脸贴在他冰凉的脖子上。

两个人一起进入梦乡。

* * *

02/20/2020

#CoronaVirus

虽然美国加州病例最多，但 M2M 就是不彻底爆发就绝不买口罩的人之一吧。。。。。。想讨好Mello的亚洲小弟倒可能去送了不少。

Matt：行了，够用了

* * *

02/26/2020

#Storm Ciara #Storm Dennis

这糟糕的天气。刮风，下雨，不停地下，这个月都在下。路和空气都被淹了，天从不放晴，让人怀疑那些接连不断的乌云是不是在排队泡澡。

积水灌满了每一个洼地小坑，户外的好些活动都不得不取消，连镇上的一些道都封了。Roger一再地警告不听话的男孩子们，说不许出去踢球，更不要道镇上瞎跑。

“这里每年都这样么？” 新来没多久的Lizy问，“没完的风暴降雨，封路，洪灾预警。”坐在客厅里，看着窗外雨柱，手垫在晃荡的两条小短腿下。

“倒是每年都有风暴。”她身边的男孩儿翘起没长开的小眉毛。

“L 小时候是不是也见过这么多的雨？”女孩儿又问。

“L 见过更多更大的雨，”男孩儿立刻回答。

餐桌上摆着好几种零食，其中糖果占了大多数，两人都拿了些，然后蹦蹦跳跳地又跑回去上课了。

* * *

02/29/2020

#leap day 2020

 **没有人** ：

 **BB** ：人类多过了7个闰年只因为凯撒大帝数学不好，没将每年多出的11.232分钟再去掉一次。

 **BB** ：多亏了格列高列 **十三** 世推行格里历。

 **BB** ：虽然旧世纪的女性只有在这天才能向恋人求婚，但她们被拒绝的风险也更小。

 **BB** ：而如果一个女人足够大胆，她其实可以向每个她不熟悉的男人求婚，然后通过被拒绝所获得的惩罚来变得腰缠万贯。

 **BB** ：1504年的2月29日发生月食，哥伦布以此为由威胁牙买加土著继续提供支援，否则世界将失去月亮。但如果他们的酋长是个拖延症，过一会儿就会发现月亮还会再次出现。

 **Mello *看向L*** ：能有谁让他停么？

 **BB** ：Krispy Kreme在这天为新生儿父母送免费甜甜圈，可他们四年才能过一次生日的宝宝却吃不到一个。

 **L *看着报纸，目不斜视*** ：闭嘴，B。

 **BB *提高声音*** ：最重要的是，介于我们中的任何一个四年来都没有提前下班过，今天真的应该发工资或放假。

*与此同时，所有人也都正在客厅休息。今天是周六。


	2. 03-04·2020（疫情期的华米家）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手机上的临时保存（甚至不知何时）没有了。。。。。所以这两个月没有具体日期和新闻链接，仅凭记忆梳理下事件与猜想和脑洞

* * *

**三月上中旬，病毒全球蔓延**

*意大利成重疫区，还在佛罗伦萨参加画展的Linda飞去了她在纽约的公寓躲避疫情。

*美国旧金山出现首个病例，后续检测中 LA 病例最多（七八例那样？），人们普遍呈观望状态。特朗普仍称没有危险，可以控制，不会在全美大面积蔓延。期间M2M考虑过回国，但并没有减少外出。

*L和bb仍在外地出差

*bb开始喝corona啤酒

*欧洲一些国家包括英政府要搞群体免疫

*还好不到一周（应该是20号左右）也通过禁足令了

* * *

**三月中下旬，英美开始施行居家隔离令**

*华米家改为自学和线上教学，授课教授们不再出入，其他需要回家不能长期居住的佣人也已离开。

*因其保密性，zoom和skype什么的是不能用的，擅长电脑的孩子们纷纷致力于自己写一个私密的内部专用程序，并在暗中较劲谁的代码编得更快更好。

*这时就不得不提到这个脑洞了：

> Matt带孩子时
> 
> 孩子：我真的能学好电脑么？以后比你还强那种？
> 
> Matt：当然了，你以后一定会超过我的。
> 
> 孩子(惊喜地)：真的么？
> 
> Matt(一个巴掌拍过去)：Don't you even dare to challenge my authority！

*所以孩子们竞争了半天，最后还是用了远在美国的Matt的程序lol

*啊，MM2留在了LA！

*一个coronaviruschallenge，有人把巧克力罐做成呼吸罩，可以可以，应该给mello整一个

*L 和 BB 要回温彻斯特了。

> BB：为什么非得回去？你知道我不想待在那里，而且谁他妈知道我们得待多久，这种鬼日子起码要持续一个多月。
> 
> L：孩子们需要我，B。
> 
> BB：那你自己回去，我可以一个人留在LA。
> 
> L(叹气)：可我需要你。

↑↑然而这只是理想↑↑

↓↓真实情况应该是↓↓

> BB：Why do we have to go back? You know I am not a fan of your lovely Wammys, and who the hell knows how long we would be stuck there. This situation may last for months.
> 
> L：The kids need me, B.
> 
> BB：The kids need you. Well, when I was a kid and - maybe you don't know this but I am generous enough to tell you now - when I needed you and couldn't even sleep for an hour at night, despairly wanting to hear a word from you, where were you at that time?
> 
> L (把整理到一半的衣服往床上一放并看向bb)：Are we really gonna talk about this? Again? Now? Just a little reminder that it was you pushed me away, B. You left me when I was a kid and needed you and couldn't even sleep for an hour at night, despairly wanting to hear a word from you. You shut me out . You hated me, you even said you hated me.
> 
> BB (在一旁翘着二郎腿抠指甲): Don't use past tense, Lawliet. I still hate you.
> 
> L (转回去重新开始收拾衣服): Good!

嗯 新一轮的冷战又开始了呢

*不过最后两人还是回去了，在英国做的检测，平生第一次，L 回家没受到热烈欢迎。(到处乱跑的人啊 还不快自觉去隔离

* * *

**四月，持续隔离，美国以纽约为首每天都在日创新高**

*Linda白从意呆利飞回纽约了。

*有了扭腰客成为靶子后，加州的疫情居然显得不那么严重了（错觉）。M2M和Linda通了信要她一定注意安全，不行就过来一起住或飞回华米家。Linda说你们两个不省心的才是，和你们一起住反而被传染几率更大。

> “Mello，不要再和你那些狐朋狗友聚会，给我安静待在家里，听Matt的话！”Linda这么说道。
> 
> “看看现在谁变成老大了。“Mello 举着手机小声对 Matt 说。
> 
> Matt 狂笑不止，去揉 Mello 刚洗完的脑袋，“是的，你听见她了 Mello，乖乖听话哦。”

*疫情期犯罪率大幅骤减，L和Near会一下变得清闲很多？

*并没有，网络诈骗案数目急剧上升

*家暴强奸案也是，但这个太碎太杂，LN管不了

*所有人都被隔离憋得要命，只有Near的日常没受到太大影响。

*也还好华米家的庄园够大，禁止人员进出也够让这群小鬼们活动的。

*但复活节彩蛋活动还是取消了

*关于禁足令：

M2M倒是长大了老实了。但华米家就是，肯定有不怕死的孩子偷偷往外跑。然后被警察蜀黍抓起来。问家在哪也不说，不好意思告诉Roger，更不能找L和Near，最后只能打给bb把自己领走，还央求说千万别告诉L和Near。丢脸。

不过bb也难得严肃地教育了那孩子，但看着这么信任自己的小不点委屈巴巴的样子也狠不下心说什么重话。唉，带娃真的心累

*关于外出采购：

英国，华米家有专人出去买菜的

纽约，Linda一个人过就自己买

洛杉矶，M2M换着买，但Matt出去买得多。Mello做饭更多。

*Mello仍在坚持跑步锻炼，而且不情不愿地还是带上了口罩

*嘴上说着不想回去但还是每天尽职尽责带孩子的 bb 仍在和嘴上说着孩子们需要我结果回去后也根本没怎么带孩子的 L 冷战。

* * *

05/07

英国要开始逐步解除禁足令了，周日晚全国直播具体措施

美国部分州的商铺已经开始逐步复工了，但大部分重开张的商店都没有达到国家标准

——————————

截止五月八号

英国累计确诊20.7w，死亡3w，当日新增5614例，其中Hampshire（温彻斯特所在郡）新增29例

美国累计确诊129.1w，死亡7.7w，当日新增3w例，其中NYC新增1884例，LA新增861例

顺便记一个[英国的详细新闻链接](https://www.dealmoon.co.uk/guide/1035)，[美国的详细新闻链接](https://www.dealmoon.com/guide/934164)


End file.
